Yami Yugi (Atem)
Atem is the ancient Egyptian "nameless" pharaoh that resides in the Millennium Puzzle (which is around Yugi's neck). Out of all the "Yami's", Atem is shown as the more kinder and caring one. Given he was the side of Yugi that punished people when Yugi first put the Millennium Puzzle together, which he was shown as more evil. Atem shows up when Yugi gets into a duel, or when him or his friends are in trouble. Personality In the beginning of the actual "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series, Atem was an evil spirit inside of the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi Mutou had built. When his opponents lost to the games, he would send them to the shadow realm, kill them, or even send them to their worst nightmare that would actually end up messing their minds up - most of the reasons why this happened, was because they either hurt or harmed Yugi...or his friends. Atem's personality changes drastically after the duel against Pegasus to win the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to save Yugi's grandfather...It became kinder, and more sensitive to others (including Yugi's friends). Eventually, he becomes protective of everyone and wanting to make sure everyone is safe...especially from the grasps of the Shadow Realm. Current Background Atem had sealed his own soul inside of the Millennium Puzzle to stop an evil from his time as the evil swore to strike again. His name, all memory of his past...all to stop the evil. When the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle After years (eight in fact) of tinkering with the seemingly-impossible puzzle...Yugi completed it, and with it an ancient spirit awoke in him. A nameless pharaoh. Going through, nearly three tournaments Yugi was labeled the "King of Games." Soon enough, this "nameless" pharaoh defeated an even greater evil...Bakura. Another Ancient Spirit from Egypt, the reason why Atem sealed himself away so many years ago. In finding the pharaoh's name they would be able to defeat him. After a long, tiring battle, the name was recovered and discovered...and soon enough, the evil was defeated. Upon Arriving Yugi and Atem arrived in Neo Domino City, confused about the city itself. It was familiar to him, with dueling advertisements and whatnot everywhere, but it wasn't the city Yugi knew. He soon enough bumped (literately) into a huge man, Crocodile, who was able to turn himself into sand, and the first out of all the people he met in the Bio-Gate world who was able to notice Atem being there. Soon enough, a girl on a red motorcycle showed up and told them that if they wanted help...they could help - to go to an address on a paper then took off. Crocodile brought them there, and after Yugi mentioned who he was - the girl, Aki, hurried him upstairs to a boy who she said was a "king of games"...which confused Yugi since he couldn't remember ever losing his title, but soon enough they found out that him and Atem were in the future. Which, as strange as it sounded, didn't come to much of a surprise to them. Time traveling was something they had done before. Soon enough, things started getting bad....really bad.... Yugi and Atem assisted in as much as they could, but soon found Jonouchi and they ran into Kaiba a little after wards. Running into more and more people, Atem nearly getting hit by a D-Wheel, etc. 3 month time skip Yugi had been by himself (of course Atem was there for company) alone for two months after Jonouchi's disappearance from the world, when finally someone began to actually speak to him, asking him about "Earthbound Immortals". Yugi, being from the time he is from, wasn't sure what they were...although - he had a suspicion it had to do with Duel Monsters. After he said he wasn't sure, the people who were talking decided to leave. Yugi realized he would probably be alone for a log time and walked away sadly. One of the people, Soul, in the group who was talking to decided to ask Yugi if he would tag along...Yugi agreed... After travelling with them, they picked up other people and headed to Castle Oblivion and fought the Dark Signers - Yugi was put up against another duel that Atem took over against a Dark Signer named Yukiko Amagi. Atem took control, however, and won the duel after summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon. Arc Two Atem didn't take control until Metal Heads began to appear and attack the house, along with most of the city. He fought alongside Minato, who had a similar fighting style - summoning. Others at the house fought at different spots and areas to fend them off. Fighting off the creatures, Atem was soon struck pretty hard, and Yugi pushed him out of control, and even soon enough the battle was won at Ruka's House. Night-Day Timeskip Atem started the morning for Yugi, as he was wiped out. For most of the morning, Atem was still pretending to act like Yugi. After Yugi was fully awake, Atem returned to the puzzle. After Yugi had made friends, and began to get into a group...Yugi had gotten into some trouble and Atem took over as Meta-Ridley was attacking. As Meta-Ridley tried to attack Aqua, Yugi had pushed Atem out and took the attack for Aqua. Shadow Realm As Atem arrived, in a different spot then Yugi, an Earthbound approached Atem because he wanted to live - the huge strive to live caused a card of Atem's to be corrupted. Slifer the Sky Dragon became Atem's 'Earthbound' as he made the pact to become a Dark Signer. Living again Atem, or now became Yami, arrived in Astec as a Dark Signer. He was confronted by a few people, but left Astec as he followed a strangely-familiar feeling. He found Kiryu, another Dark Signer, and went with him to the Tower Library and soon found, yet another Dark Signer, Zelda. Arc Three Yami started after the three month time skip in the Tower Library, which became now the "official Dark Signer base". Yami's mind is slowly beginning to lose sanity, as he keeps imagining Yugi being there - even though he's in the Shadow Realm. Powers Atem, thanks to the power of the Millennium Puzzle, is able to sense darkness or have a good idea where other items may be...Being able to detect them only works when the items are in use, and after the Puzzle reacts to it. Bringing the Shadow Realm out comes along with having the Millennium Puzzle - and being apart of the Millennium Puzzle. Dueling Atem for the beginning of all of Yugi's duels took over, winning almost all of them. There were a few duels he lost, but won so many. Atem used to bring the Shadow Realm into all duels and "shadow games", but doesn't anymore because of the change with his personality. Monsters Dark Magician is a strong magician with the attribute of Dark, and the attack points of 2500. The Dark Magician has history with Atem.... When Atem was Pharaoh, he had the high priests - one of them was named Mahado. His "Ka" was the Dark Magician. When Mahado was defeated, and died, he gave his power and forged with the Dark Magician so he was able to help Atem later. Another monster with the same attributes, is a female version of the Dark Magician...Known as the Dark Magician Girl. Her attack points are just 2000, but with every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in both players graveyard she gains 300 ATK points. The Dark Magician Girl, also holds history with Atem. Mana, who was Mahado's apprentice, was also one of Atem's childhood friends. After Mahado died, she soon learned how to summon her own Ka...the Dark Magician Girl. After her Ka was defeated by Zorc, it was hinted she died...She also ended up forging with her Ka - which she took the form of the female magician. Not just those monsters, but there's also the Egyptian God Cards. Marik holds the Winged Dragon of Ra, while Yugi holds both Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Egyptian God Cards are considered the three most powerful duel monsters....Yugi holds two of the three in his deck. All Egyptian Gods are 10 star monsters, and are monsters one would not want to face in a duel.. Slifer's attack points are added by how many cards are in the holder's hand x1000. Obelisk attack points begin with 4000 ATK points, and when the monster is summoned two monsters can be sacrificed to destroy all the opponenet's monsters. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Character